overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Overwatch 3: Invasion from the Stars
Overwatch 3: Invasion from the Stars is a new game with a campaign and will be released in the summer of June 5th, 2019. Characters Heroes *Captain Sharpshot - the former leader of the disbanded black ops government team once known as Nightwatch and Lieutenant Lightning Burn's best friend. *Lieutenant Lightning Burn - the former second in command of the disbanded black ops government team once known as Nightwatch and Captain Sharpshot's best friend. *The Marauder - a vicious, vengeful vigilante who seeks to kill those responsible for murdering his parents and older brother, while protecting his little sister. He is also a former friend of Devil Dog, but stopped being his friend when Devil Dog could not convince him to let the cops deal with his family's killers. *Lord Death - leader of the Elementals, the Elemental of Death, and one of the two most powerful ones. *Tree Thing - second-in-command of the Elementals, Elemental of Life, and the second most powerful one. * Villains *Black Gate - An insane Military AI thought to have been destroyed. Works with Doomsday by infecting the Omnic population. *Doomsday - an evil Alien Warlord from the planet Dyrg who seeks to conquer Earth, and destroy all resistance in his way. *Scorpion - A vicious anti-government activist, who has a hatred for D.Va for always foiling his plans and getting in his way. he dresses like a scorpion, and his armor is not easy to break, but he is captured with his partners Rhinocerous and Leaper. *The Rhinocerous - A bruitish anti-government activist thug, who holds a hatred for JO8, dresses in armor that looks like a rhino, and is very aggressive, but he is captured with his boss Scorpion, and his partner Leaper. *The Leaper - a anti-government activist mercenary, who holds a hatred for the Soldier Enhancement Program, and dresses in a jump suit, but he is captured with his boss Scorpion and his partner Rhinocerous. * Plot Five years have past since the second game. The game begins with a cut scene of Angela "Mercy" Ziegler and her son Colby traveling to the US for their annual visit to the grave of Rhett "Devil Dog" Adamson. All of the members of Overwatch pay their respects and McCree leaves a fifth of whiskey and a cigar on the grave; Mercy and Colby both lay white roses. After they leave, a storm comes, and a man completely colored green and wielding a staff of wood approaches the grave. He says something is coming as he stabs his staff into the head stone. Meanwhile, Overwatch get back to work, starting with the reinstatement of Captain Lucas "Sharpshot" Marklovsky, whom the player currently plays as. However, Watchpoint Gibraltar is attacked via a cyber virus, revealing itself as Black Gate, a murderous AI from the previous game. Black Gate attacks with a cadre of inhuman looking warriors. After killing the aliens, which are called Vypers, Black Gate warns Overwatch that he is coming, and, having deduced that it was pointless to resist (99.997% chance of failure) He opted to join with him. Before he departs, he orders the crew to stay out of their way. Lucas then says Black Gate knows they won't. Mercy asks the team what they're gonna do, and Lucas just says they are gonna need someone who knows what Black Gate was talking about. Meanwhile, in the Realm of Spirits, the Elementals meet together for the situation. Lord Death, Elemental of Death, says that Earth will need to be protected, since Black Gate had kept them distracted. Hellfire says he might miss a few things, since he was tasked by Satan to bring the Jersey Devil back to Hell. Lord Death ponders if Tree Thing made the right move, which prompts Mother Earth to affirm that only he was capable of uniting earths heroes, since he knew what was coming. Graviso, Elemental of Gravity, says that Mother Earth is right as Overwatch will need all the help they can get. Eagle Person, Elemental of Wind, concludes the meeting, and goes to escort Devil Dog back to civilization along side Speedy Twister, Elemental of Speed, and Lightning Blast, Elemental of Storms. Meanwhile, vengeful vigilante, The Marauder, sends an anonymous message to Overwatch, telling them that the criminals Scorpion, Rhinocerous, and Leaper were robbing a bank, and were holding hostages. Reaper, Sombra, Widowmaker, D.Va, Lucio, and Symmetra arrive, only to find out the message was from Marauder. The team reluctantly agrees to help him, as long as he doesn't kills anyone. Missions #Ceremonies and Memories (The Player plays as Mercy to get on a plane and head to Devil Dog's burial site, and then see Tree Thing approach Devil Dog when no one is watching.) #First Contact (Lucas gets reinstated, but Black Gate attacks with a warning of a new, otherworldly enemy.) #Elemental Meeting (the Elementals meet together to discuss the situation) Soundtrack #Breaking Down the Borders - Gavin Dunn (Game Theme Song) #I'm Alive - Shindown (Devil Dog's ressurection) #Civil War - Henry Jackman (Black Gate's virus attack) #Dance with the Devil - Breaking Benjamin (Devil Dog's new Theme) #Bad Reputation - Weapons Heroes Cannons *Bastion's Configuration: Sentry *Bastion's Configuration: Tank Villains Cannons *Scorpion's Claw Gauntlets: Cannon Mode *Rhinocerous' minigun Trivia *This marks the first appearance of Captain Sharpshot, Lieutenant Lightning Burn, Lord Death, Doomsday, Scorpion, The Rhinocerous, The Leaper,